Secrets and Promises
by XxXxSlytherinPrincessxXxX
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has never been good at keeping promises, but he knew that this one he would keep, and this secret would stay between them forever. Not romance, it's a fluffy family. Warning: emotional. XD


**Secrets and Promises**

**AN: **This is a challenge response given by the wonderful Amadea, thanks for the inspiration! Wouldn't have been able to think of this myself =)

**ENJOY!**

"Look what we did." Narcissa whispered, a soft, weak smile on her lips.

"I see." Lucius cocked his head to the side, memorizing the face of his new-born baby son.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" She asked, her voice cloaked in love and adoration.

"Yes, he is." He bent down, kissed his son's forehead, and draped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Just like his mommy."

Narcissa ripped her gaze away from her only son, just for a second, to look at her husband, her husband who she knew at that moment loved her and her son more than anything. That second, just there, with her baby son in her arms, and her husband sitting beside her, Narcissa Malfoy knew that her family was complete. She knew she could never want anything more than everything she had in that moment, if someone were to take a picture of that scene, she would be able to look at it decades later and know it was the happiest moment of her life.

The married couple looked back down at their son, showering him with love using just their eyes and their soft caresses. Narcissa looked up.

"Lucius, I've got it."

"Got what?"

"His name."

"Go on." Lucius was open to just about anything at that point, they hadn't had much luck with names in the past.

"Draco." Her voice was tender and gentle, it was loving.

Lucius thought about it for a second or two, he decided that it was as perfect as it was going to get.

He nodded. "It works." He smiled, and Narcissa knew that there was approval in his tone.

Suddenly, Lucius felt a sharp tingle on his left arm, his body went rigid.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa felt the change when he suddenly froze. "Lucius, what happened?" She didn't want anything to ruin that perfect moment, least of all...

"He's calling, Cissy. He's calling for a meeting. I have to go." Lucius' voice was covered in regret and pain, but Narcissa blew up all the same.

"No. You have got to be kidding me. _No_, Lucius. You are not leaving me, not now. You are _not_ leaving your only son when he's just been born!" Her eyes were wide, and Lucius knew she was resisting the urge to clench her hands up as to not wake up Draco.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa. I don't want to go, but I have to. I have to tell him about Draco."

Narcissa stared at him. "What?"

"What, what?"

"You think I'm going to let you tell him?"

"What do you mean? Of course I have to tell him. He's going to find out eventually anyway, and if he doesn't hear it from me on the first day, he'll get angry, Narcissa. We can't afford him to be angry at us, not now. Not when I'm going to be taking time off anyway."

"But, Lucius, you know what he's going to do. You can't let him predestine Draco to be a Death Eater, you _can't_." She grabbed Lucius's arm with her free hand, her grip was tight and deathly.

"I can't stop him when he's made up his mind, Narcissa, no one can, you know that. The Dark Lord does what he wishes to anyone he pleases. There's nothing I can do about it."

"So you'd let him decide that your own son is going to grow up and become one of his brainless minions? You'd _let_ him decide what _your_ son's future holds for him? How is that fair?"

"No one ever said any of this is fair, Narcissa. I'm sorry, but I have to go. And I have to tell him. You never know, maybe he'll decide that Draco isn't fit to be a Death Eater."

"How could he not be fit? He's a pureblood, he's a _Malfoy_, he's rich, both his parents have been involved with the Dark Side. He's a perfect candidate."

"I'll do my best to stop him, Narcissa. I promise."

"No, don't say that. We both know you can't keep a promise to save your life, you've never been able to." Narcissa looked away, tears forming in her eyes. She set her son down into the cot as delicately as she could, then turned to look her husband in the eye.

"Is this what the rest of his life is going to be like? His father running off on the most important days of his life? He's just been born, Lucius! How could you do this to him?"

"It's not my fault, Narcissa. I don't want to go."

"Then don't."

"The Dark Lord will ask too many questions, he'll get angry, Narcissa, why can't you see that? Why can't you understand?"

"Oh I understand, alright. Go, go to your beloved Dark Lord. Tell him about your new-born son, let him decide Draco's fate. But don't bother coming back. I refuse to let my son get influenced into becoming the spineless coward that you are. Draco deserves a good father, and clearly, you can't give him that." And with that, she turned around, picked up her son and sat down on her bed, rocking her baby back and forth, completely ignoring the man in front of her.

Lucius couldn't describe how painful her words were, they cut him deeper than he thought possible. He never knew he could feel that hurt, or that words, just mere words, could sting so much. Maybe it wasn't just the words, maybe it was the bitterness in her voice that he's never heard before, maybe it was the fire in her eyes that he's never seen before. Was it the aftermath of a stressful labor? Was it the hormones? Lucius didn't know, what he did know was that his wife wanted space, and he needed to go see Voldemort.

"You know I love you," he whispered, "both of you."

He turned and strode out the door, Narcissa could hear the faint _pop_ as he apparated away.

---

When the clock struck midnight, a dark figure slipped into the Maternity Ward in St. Mungo's for new-borns. He seemed to know exactly where he was going. He stopped next to a cot that had the words 'Draco Malfoy' written above it. He swooped down and collected the baby in his arms, careful not to wake him up.

Lucius Malfoy held his son close to him, as if his life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry about leaving today, son. I didn't want to, I had to." He took a deep breath. "I'm even more sorry about the news I had to bring back. I couldn't stop him, Draco, I'm so sorry. The Dark Lord has decided your fate, when you come of age, possibly earlier, he will ask you to turn to his side. And he will threaten our lives if you refuse. I don't know if he was serious or not, but I do know that I will do anything and everything I have to to make sure that you come to no harm. I will not let him lay a finger on you."

He looked around until he found a rocking chair, slowly he walked towards it and sat down, he started moving back and forth.

"There's something you should know about me, Draco. I've never been good at keeping promises, I've never been the go-to person when you want to keep a secret either. I break my promises and I spill secrets. I've never known why, I've always just seemed unable to stick to things as morbid at promises. But there is one promise I swear I'll keep, I promise you I will not let anyone or anything harm you, I promise you that I'll always be there for you, I promise you that whenever you need me, or you're in trouble, I will help you. Your mother was right, you do deserve a good father, especially considering what your future holds, and I promise you, I _will_ be a good father to you. I will do everything it takes. I love you, Draco."

Rocking backwards and forwards, Lucius started humming to his only son the lullaby his mother used to sing to him as a child. He knew that in that moment, despite all other promises he's failed to keep, this one he would honor. And of all secrets he's ever heard or acknowledged, this secret, the secret of love, he would hold onto forever. His promise to his son would just be their little secret.

**AN: **Probably my first fluff/family based fic. Hope you enjoyed it :) It was inspired by Amadea, so, kudos to her and her wonderful mind ;]

**=3**

******XD**


End file.
